True Hearts
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: It's the 4th of July & America & D.C's B-Day. D.C & England think back on all the events that happened back so many years ago. England fells gilty for what happened back then & what could have happened to D.C. hurt/comfort/family/friendship/romance EnglandxOC AmericaxOC. pls read it makes me so happy when you like it HAPPY 4th OF JULY Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**_Names:_**

**_England: Arthur_**

**_London: Anna_**

**_America: Alfred_**

**_DC: Mercy (Tho her name is not in Part 1)_**

**Profile-**

**_DC: Mercy _**

**_Hair: Long wavy orgen._**

**_Eyes: Bight neon green._**

**_Skin: Very pai._**

**_She is really shy, but headstrong, kind, loving, sweet, hot-headed, and loud at times._**

**_London: Anna_**

**_Hair: long blond with black tips._**

**_Eyes: Pink_**

**_Skin: A little tanned._**

**_Anna is more like Alfred. Always happy, and having a good time._**

**True Hearts**

It was the 4th of July, America's and my birthday. Yah, that's right, I'm DC, and unlike America, I am way more mature. Well America was having a party as always. I don't care for it though. All the bad memories of that day come back.

_**Flash Back**_

We were all standing in the rain, guns pointed at each other. I had London by the collar with my knife at her gut, and her knife at my throat.

"No. I won't let you!" England yelled, running at America.

"ALFRED!" I yelled, Kneeing London, getting free running and jumping in between them. Arthur's um', what is it? I forget what it is called, But it's the knife thing at the end of the it is going through me and hits Alfred's gun. I saw Arthur's and Anna's eyes go wide as Alfred screamed my name.

_**End of Flash Back**_

Putting my hand up to my chest feeling the scar through my tank top, I walked out into the water garden. Things were so beautiful. I had worked years on this. All the different colored lights, water falls, different fishes, and so much more. As I was walking, I saw something move. It had blond hair and was getting closer. Would you believe it was England? Going up behind him putting my arms around his neck, he jumped a little but knew it was me cos of the fact that my iPod was in my hand with a picture of us, Anna, Alfred, Mathew, and everyone else. It was a family photo. He laughed a little remembering the day we had the picture made, and so did I.

_**Flash Back**_

We were all getting together. England, France, Scotland, Ireland, Sealand, Canada, America, London, Paris, and myself. Some of the people did not come, and to tell you the truth I would be one of them if Alfred and not come and gotten me. I would still be sleeping.

"All right, get close now." Paris said. She's like a really good photosphere. Oh gosh, I sound like Poland….not good!

"Ow, you're stepping on my foot, London." yelled Sealand.

"Sorry, but the frog won't stop trying to kiss me and I have a knife to _it's_ neck." London said.

"Ohohohoh, but London, you are so lovely today. And did you just call me an _'it'_?"

"D**m frog, stay away from London." England Yelled, moving to choke France. America is just laughing like he's the Joker or something.

"Oi, no one can hurt France but me." Paris yelled, running at England and London. Sealand had left. Canada said that he would come back later when things cooled down. So it was just Scotland, Ireland, and myself. Ireland waved and left. I turned toward Scotland.

"How long?" I asked, looking back at the small war that had broken out.

"I say give them an hour."

"Hum." I turned back to him and asked, "Normal?" He turned and smirked.

"If ye think ye can handle it."

"Well, the mighty me thinks that I will see."

"Loser has to pay." I nodded, and we left too. The good thing is we had taken the picture before the fight broke out.

_**End of Flash Back**_

I let go and sat beside him.

"Hard day." I asked, lying on his shoulder. He just nodded. We sat like that for some good time. At some point, I think a fell asleep.

"How is your scar?" he asked, looking down. I looked over to him.

"It was not your fault." I said moving closer.  
"But I stabbed you, and you almost died." He looked at his hands, they were shaking. I grabbed them and held them close to my heart.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. "That is a heart, and that is a heart that does not care what you did back then." I put his hands back down and had him look at me. "Cos that is the past and this is now. And do you think I would have married you if I held a grudge?" I asked. " You know I love you and would do just the same for you."

"Yes, I know." he said. " It's just everything comes back to me. I could have lost you and we would not be together now."

"Yes, but I am here. So don't dwell on the past." He looked up and I kissed him for all the things I loved him for. We pulled back and just watched the stars. Who knows what's going on inside…

_**A/N: Well what do you think? I will do another part for the next day after the party, so stay tuned. ^^ Thanks for reading, it makes me happy !^^ **_

_**P.S. Sorry if England was a little OOC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**True Hearts**_

'_It's so warm.'_ I thought as I nuzzled into the warmth of the day. I felt something tickle my nose. I opened my eyes only to see Arthur's hair tickling my nose.

"Arthur?"

"Hum?"

"When did we go to bed?"

"You fell asleep outside, so I brought you in."

"Oh, so that's why I'm wearing what I was wearing last night." I rubbed my eyes. "How do you think it is downstairs?"

"If it's anything like last year, then he's going to be working for some time." I just laughed. It's true. The last time Alfred had a party, the house was a mess. I kissed Arthur on the cheek and got up.

"I do have one thing to say." I turned to him as he raised an eyebrow. "If my laptop is in pieces all hell is going to break loose!"

"I don't doubt it." And he got up.

_**Time Skip**_

After got dressed, we started to walk downstairs. People were everywhere. Coming into the kitchen I saw Denmark, Prussia, Spain, and France. The smell of alcohol was everywhere.

"Well, they're not going to be moving for some time." I said looking over all of them. Going back to the living room, there was Alfred halfway on the couch. Everyone was starting to wake up now. Looking beside Alfred, I saw my laptop in pieces. Something in me just snapped.

"ALFRED!" He jumped up looking me straight in the eyes. Seeing the evil in my eyes that would give Russia a run for his money. He started to move back, but it was to late. I jumped him and commenced to chocking him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"W-what did I-I d-d-do?"

"MY LAPTOP!" I yelled and pushed his head over a little so he could see it. "LOOK!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Arthur came up behind me and was trying to pull me off of Alfred.  
"Mercy, you can't kill him." Finally, I was pulled off of him.

"Mercy, I did not break it." Alfred said, regaining his breath.

"Then who did?" I hissed at him. Anna was coming up beside Alfred and hugged him.

"Mercy, there's no need to get mad." she said.

"No need to get mad!" I snapped. "My laptop is in pieces." Anna turned around and got something.

"No, that is my laptop." she said turning around with a box in her hands. "This is" and she gave me the box. Inside was a new one, and a MacBook Pro at that! "We knew that you needed a new one, so everyone pitched in."

"Thank you so much!" I ran my hand over it. "Alfred, I'm so sorry." I said putting it down and hugging him and Anna.

"We should be going." Arthur said, letting go of me.

"Yah, we've got to start cleaning." Anna said picking up some things. "Arthur, could you send me the forms? I will send yours, Mercy, when I get them."

"Ok, thanks Anna." I smiled at her. Arthur and I went back upstairs and got our stuff, said our good byes, and left.

_**A/N: Ok, so I was thinking and I'm going to do a new story with the same characters in it. I might use the same title, but then again it might be a little diffrent. Thanks for reading, it makes me so happy, ^^ and Happy 4**__**th**__** of July ! ^^**_

_**DC: Mercy **_

_**Hair: Long wavy orgen.**_

_**Eyes: Bight neon green.**_

_**Skin: Very pai.**_

_**She is really shy, but headstrong, kind, loving, sweet, hot-headed, and loud at times.**_

_**London: Anna**_

_**Hair: long blond with black tips.**_

_**Eyes: Pink**_

_**Skin: A little tanned.**_

_**Anna is more like Alfred. Always happy, and having a good time.**_

_**Thanks ^^ **_


End file.
